Sometimes People Snap
by CalzonaFandom
Summary: I OWN NOTHING. Prompt: Arizona gets into a dispute with Mark and scares Sofia because she had never seen this side of her mother before... Mark IS NOT Sofia's father. This is for the people that wanted more of Sofia. Wrote this while taking a break from my main calzona fanfic that I want to complete halfway before I start posting. My first published fanfic. Take it easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

"Mami mami!" Sofia yelled out.  
"How are you?! Mi nenita linda."  
"Biennnn." Sofia says with the biggest smile and it just melts Callie's heart.  
"Why are you so cute?" Callie asks her daughter.  
"I dunno. 'Cus I'm Sofia Robbins Torres." The girl says shyly.  
"Ready to go see mommy? She missed you this morning."  
"Si!" The almost three year old squealed.  
"Should we bring her something?"  
"She's loves cuhchino."  
"I think she could definitely use a cappuccino right now. Let's get one and go  
find her." Callie says scooping the toddler up and tickling her belly.

Arizona Robbins was in no mood today. She lost a patient. Her protégé and good  
friend just informed her he had been offered a position at Seattle Presbyterian.  
Even though he claims he's not interested in leaving. It still has her on edge.  
Her interns have been running around like chickens with their heads cut off. And  
don't even get her started with Mark freaking Sloan. Bad morning is a step away  
from being an understatement. She predicts her day will just progressively  
worsen. But then she hears that laughter she'd know anywhere followed by sudden  
little feet hitting the ground getting louder and closer. They could only  
belong to her favorite tiny human and she instantly perks up.

"Mommyyyy!" The dirty blonde haired girl barrels into her legs and Arizona is  
shocked by the force that sent her stumbling back a few steps.

"Baby boo!" Arizona says, peppering the little girl with kisses. This gets  
beautifully tanned cheeks glowing and chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Hey babe." Callie says exchanging a quick kiss on the lips with her wife.

"How are my favorite Robbins girls?" Arizona asks. Getting those identical heart  
stopping smiles she adores.

"Good! We have chino."

"You brought me a cappuccino? My favorite. Thank you!" Callie could see in her  
wife's eyes her jolly behavior was an act.

"Rough day?" As if on cue Karev comes rounding the corner.

"Robbins-Torres clan." He says with a nod.

"Alex!" Sofia shouts and extends her arms towards him from her mother's embrace.

"Hey munchkin." He says taking Sofia from Arizona.

Before Arizona can respond Callie's pager goes off.

"Shoot. 911 on a patient. I-"

"I got her." Arizona cuts her off.

With quick kisses Callie's off.

Alex puts Sofia down and the remaining three are hanging around the nurse's  
station. The little girl making everyone's favorite scrub nurse, Bokey, gush  
about how adorable and funny she is.

"Robbins!" And there goes her mood. That obnoxious voice boomed through the  
hall.

"Dr. Sloan…" She replies with an eye roll. Which gets a snicker from Karev, in return earns him a glare from Mark.

"Hi little blondie!" He says with a grin. Sofia just peeks out from around her  
mother's left leg. There was just something about this doctor that worked with her mommies that  
made her retreat and become timid. Callie always teased her wife about how Sofia finds him  
interesting for better words because Arizona would be dammed to admit her daughter  
may have a crush on this- this man whore.

"Is there something you needed Dr. Sloan?" She asked absentmindedly stroking her  
daughter's hair from behind her leg. Almost as if it would calm her.

"Ooh well if you're offering? There are a few things I could use…" He replied  
with that arrogantly cocky smirk and that's all it took for Arizona to snap. She  
had had enough of this pig, partially because he slept with her wife. Despite it  
being years ago she still felt the urge to hit him with a brick. Hell several  
bricks. But what pisses her off more is he knows NO boundaries. She still cannot  
see why her wife would call him her best friend let alone be associated with  
him. He is so unbearable!

"Excuse me?!" Arizona yelled.

"Oh come on blondie senior-" Mark tried.

"NO! You are the MOST ABHORRENT, REVOLTING, DISCOURTEOUS, UNPLEASANT person I have ever had to deal with. Professionally just- just overall! Do you not  
fucking get it?!" Her voice was escalating immensely and arms flailing all over as  
she spoke. What she failed to realize was how her daughter jumped at the sudden  
outburst and how wide her eyes got. Sofia was on the verge of tears as she had  
already clung to Alex Karev's scrub pants' pocket.

"Jeez Robbins I was just joking-"

"No! NO Mark! We are not friends. You do not 'joke' ", she said making air quotes,  
"with me like that! We are colleagues NOTHING more. NEVER will be anything more.  
AND you better be glad I haven't filed a sexual harassment charge against your  
ass already!"

Mark finally feeling defeated and the severity in the pediatric surgeon's words, dropped his head. Arizona was still giving him the death glare.

Alex now holding a very astonished and apprehensive toddler. Tried again "Boss"  
he says firmly. Which finally caught Arizona's attention.

"Arizona I'm sorry. I-"

She waved him off.

"Sloan if I were you I'd just go." Karev said. Still trying to soothe a frantic  
girl.

Surprisingly only a handful of people witnessed the scene. Alex giving them a  
look that said 'If you don't find something to do now I'll hurt you.'

A choked out and barely audible "I want mami" finally got Arizona out of her  
glued postion and moving towards her daughter and Alex. She was reaching out  
her hands to take her daughter but to her surprise Sofia just clung to Alex  
tighter holding him with a death grip. And turning her face away from the blonde  
and into Alex's neck. "No. Mami. I want MAMI." she said clearer.

"Sofia…She's busy. But you have me right here." She tried to coax the girl  
rubbing circles. She wouldn't even look at her.

"I want my mami." She sobbed harder. And Arizona's heart felt like it was  
squeezed so hard it was going to burst.

Arizona's pager went off, Chief Webber requesting her presence. To her relief it  
was for a consult.

"Boss… I'll take her back to the daycare." Alex told her.

With a nod and a "thank you" to Alex. She whispered an "I love you baby girl" to  
Sofia before she turned on her heal and stormed down the hall.  
_Damn you Mark Sloan for making me look like the bad guy in front of my kid_. She thought to herself.

Xx.

Callie had just gotten out of surgery. Seven long hours later. It was only  
2:00pm. She hasn't received any messages from her wife and she noticed was scheduled for  
a surgery now. So she decided to grab Sofia for a lunch date.

"Oh good. Thank God Dr. Torres!"

"Hey Val. Uh oh what's wrong? Is Sofia sick?" Callie was starting to panic.

"No just. Alex brought a very traumatic Sofia in. He said he tried to calm her  
before bringing her then stayed another 45 minutes but she was still pretty out  
of it. I finally got her to stop but every time a doctor would come in she'd get  
a bit jumpy."

"Why didn't you page me or Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked a bit annoyed.

"Alex told me you were in surgery and not to page Dr. Robbins under any  
circumstance."

"Why would he-"

"Mami!" Sofia yelled. Tears already falling.

"Awe muneca que te pasa? Are you sick?" Callie already checking for symptoms.

Sofia just buried herself into her mother's chest and refused to remove herself  
from that position.

Callie just stood up straight and held on tighter. She had questions and Alex  
better have the answers.

Xx..

By the time Callie was stepping into the elevator Sofia had fallen asleep. Her  
poor baby must have worn herself out crying so much.

Exiting the elevator she saw a concerned looking Karev making his way over to  
her and moving them towards an on call room.

"Karev! You wanna tell me why my daughter has been sobbing all day? AND her own  
mother was not to be paged?"

"Dude you haven't heard?" He asked frowning.

"Heard what?"

"Your chic went all threatening to file harassment charges against Plastics'  
ass." Alex said as he pushed her into an on-call room to avoid prying.

"She what?! Why?" Callie shouted.

"When you left Sloan came by looking for Robbins, but never got to the point of  
his appearance and well you know how he is. So she finally snapped. I mean  
really unloaded on him. She said a lot of things that I'm sure she's been  
wanting to for a LONG time like a lot of these other women Mark comes in contact  
with. Torres, I don't know why you put up with that douche."

"Ugh. He's my friend Alex. He's was there for me through a really dark time. That's how he is. Was it really that ugly?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, but Robbins is YOUR wife. And It was so freakin ugly. You know she is  
always so cool, perky, and collected. Always brushing stuff off. She really scared  
this little one. He said running a hand over Sofia's head. I've never seen  
Robbins get so worked up. Not even with all these morons screwing up left and  
right."

"Tell me exactly what happened. Please?"

And that's exactly what Karev did. He may have exaggerated in some areas just to  
get his point across, but Torres didn't need to know that.

Xx…

By the time Arizona did the consult and got out of surgery her and Sloan's  
dispute was on the top of the rumor mill, which means her wife must have heard.  
Before she could even finish typing up a text to Callie she received a page from  
the chief. She was positive NOW it was about her argument with Mark. Finishing  
up her text she sent it to Callie as she made her way to the chief's office.

"You wanted to see me sir." Arizona said nervously.

"Ah Dr. Robbins please sit. Now something has been brought to my attention." He said in a very serious tone.

She gulped and she was sure it was audible. "Yes chief…"

"You and Dr. Sloan. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No sir. He just-" She thought and she was not the type of person to complain to  
the teacher when a boy pulled her hair. No she'd learn to settle things on her  
own.  
"No. No. We just had a disagreement earlier…" She replied nonchalantly.

"Dr. Robbins I've had witnesses tell me Mark Sloan may have insinuated sexual  
context. Not just to yourself or to you being the first time."

"Well…" Arizona could not believe herself was she seriously sitting here about to  
cover for Mark Sloan?  
"Honestly sir. That's just how he is. And it's only with people he knows or  
knows knows…as in intimately."

"I see. But Dr. Torres- wait does this mean you and Dr. Sloan have someth-"

"God NO! No sir. Never and never will he have a chance. We are strictly colleagues. I'm  
happily married to Dr. Torres I would never." Arizona says with a grossed out face.

"Okay. Well thank you Dr. Robbins." Chief Webber says in his dismissive tone.

Xx….

Callie had decided to grab lunch and bring it back to an on-call room. She was  
accompanied by a still sleeping Sofia. It had been half hour since Alex told her  
the news of the argument between her best friend and wife.

"Calliope?" Arizona said as she opened the door to their usual on call room.

"Arizona." Callie sighed. "What the hell happened today?"

Arizona walked over and placed a kiss on Sofia's warm forehead. She ran her  
fingers through locks of hair that were no longer in two pigtails, but loose and  
messy.

"God Calliope I'm sure you've already heard. I was already having a shitty  
morning then that guy. Shit I'm so sick of that bast-"

"Hey!" She said sharply.

"What?" Arizona looked at Callie incredulously. "Oh no no no. Are you seriously  
about to defend that guy?!" Arizona asked slightly raising her voice.

"Would you keep your voice down?" She stole a glance at Sofia.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Arizona it's Mark you-"

"NO you know what Callie I'm your wife. YOUR WIFE. So because it's Mark I have  
to constantly put up with his bullshit?" Arizona could feel her blood boiling.

"I'm not saying that. But shit what is your deal with him? You never gave him a  
chance. Like you just hated him off the bat and for what?"

"You know what. I'll see you later."

"Baby I'm just trying to understand-" Callie tried but was cut off.

Arizona put up a hand to stop her. "Don't even bother."  
With that she gave Sofia another kiss and left.

Xx…..

"Cal!" Mark yelled as he jogged over to her.

"Mark." Callie said with a sigh.

"I know. I'm so sorry Callie. I was only messing around. I didn't think she'd  
hand me my ass in front of the whole peds department."

"What did you think would happen Mark?! You think everyone is going to put up  
with your shit day in and day out and not snap? God. I don't even think she's  
going to come home tonight."

"I'll find her and apologize on my knees if I have to. I really- Man why does  
she hate me so much?" And Callie can see hurt and confusion in Mark's body  
language.

"I'm sure majority of this is my fault. I go to bat for you so much. I just want  
everyone to see the respectable and loving Mark. Not the ass part of you. But  
you make it so hard when every conversation you have with people leads to sexual  
insinuations.

"I know. I- Well if you see her before me tell her I'm sorry. And I owe her  
everything."

"What do you-"

"She'll know…"Mark just turns and walks away.

Callie takes out her phone and gives Arizona a ring. Damn it sent to voicemail.

**_Arizona baby I'm so sorry please come home tonight. I was not taking his side__  
__nor will I ever. You are my wife and I love you more than anyone and anything__  
__just please talk to me.__  
__Love you_. ** Of course after this voicemail Callie would text.  
_Please at least let me know you're okay. I'm getting worried. I haven't__  
__seen or heard from you since you stormed out.__  
__I love you Arizona. _  
Arizona deleted both.

Xx…

Callie didn't know what else to do. It was nearing seven and she still had no  
contact with her wife.

Sofia sat at the dinner table finishing off her soup.

"Mami.."

"Yes beautiful." She could tell Sofia was conflicted. So she pushed on. "You know  
you can tell me anything." This earned her a nod. "What's bothering you?"

Sofia broke down again. This time worse than what she'd seen after picking her  
up from daycare.

"Baby, come here." Callie scooped up her daughter and held her so tight. Kissing  
every inch of the girl she could reach.

When she finally settled again Sofia looked up at her from her spot on her  
mother's chest through her eyelashes and said. "Mommy's sc-scary. I thought I  
thought." And Sofia started tearing again. Callie's heart ached. The  
terrified look in her daughter's eyes made her want to cry too.

"You know mommy would never hurt you. She loves you so much Sofia." Callie said wiping tears from the girl's face.

"She was yelling really loud. Your fren looked sad mami." The girl choked out.

Callie stood up with her little girl in her arms and walked them up to her king  
sized bed. She'd worry about the kitchen later. Right now Sofia needed  
comforting and an explanation but what do you say to a toddler to help them understand.

8:44 p.m and Sofia jolted up in her moms' bed. She heard a noise which she recognized  
as her mommy's car and became uneasy. She looked around the room and didn't see  
her mami and started to panic until she saw the bathroom door open and her mami  
smiled at her. "You're awake-" She was cut off by little arms throwing themselves  
around her neck and squeezing incredibly hard for a toddler.

"Why'd you leave me? Don't leave me!" Came a muffled cry from her mother's neck.

"Sof I was just in the bathroom."

Then the bedroom door flew up and revealed a very distraught blonde.

"Hi…" She said meekly. It made Callie want to squeeze Arizona so tight and  
never let go. Callie was sorry. So incredibly sorry.

"Hey." Callie said giving her a small smile. "Sof. Say hi to mommy." She tried  
to pry the girl off her or at least turn to face Arizona but she wouldn't budge.

Arizona looked so defeated. "Calliope it's fine. She probably hates me. I know I scared her earlier. I let Mark get the best of me and I lost it." She sighed and Callie could see she was on the brink of tears herself. She started to turn and gather clothes but her wife's hand stopped her.

"No she doesn't. Arizona. Come here."

Arizona turned to face her wife and daughter.

"Please, Arizona." She took her wife's hand and put it on Sofia's back. She tenses automatically. And both adults felt it. "Sof pick up your head." When Sofia didn't budge she said firmly "Ahora mismo."

Sofia just turned her face so it was sitting under her mother's chin still pressed against her chest.

Arizona stared intently between her wife and daughter. God she loved their eyes. But in Sofia's she saw fear and that hurt more than anything. She didn't want her baby to feel anything but adoration and safety.

"Sofia…" She saw the tears pool. "I'm so sorry I scared you. I would never hurt  
you. You're my favorite little girl. And I love you so much." She continued to rub the tense girl's  
back."

"Sof mommy was mad. Sometimes when people get mad they yell at one another.

Sofia being extremely smart for her age started yelling at Arizona. It made both mothers flinch at the suddenness.

"You're a big meanie. You hurt steamy's feelings." Sofia yelled out.

Arizona didn't know if she should be angry. Upset. Laugh. She was so shocked by her little girl's reaction.

"Calliope."

"I heard her babe. Sof what made you say that?" Callie said trying to contain a smirk.

She was confused. Did her mom not realize she was there? " 'Cus mommy was yelling like this." And Sofia started making angry faces and moving her arms around just as she'd seen her mother do that morning. "She looked like a big meanie!"

"Not that Sofia Robbins. Steamy. Where did you hear that?"

"You." Sofia said not seeing why that mattered.

If looks could kill she was sure Arizona did just that 100 times.

"Babe…"

"No CALLIOPE. NO."

"Calm down-"

"No I will not calm down! So what you go around referring to HIM as that stupid  
nickname?! McSteamy my ass!" Arizona yelled at her wife.

"Arizona! Do you want Sofia to witness another exaggerated monster moment from  
you?" She instantly regretted that sentence as soon as she let the word  
exaggerated slip out. "Ugh babe I didn't-"

"No Callie. Whatever." Arizona stormed out the room.

"Are we in trouble?" Sofia asked. Nervousness now present in her eyes.

"No just me." Callie sighed. At least she hadn't heard the front door. Which meant  
Arizona would still be somewhere in the house.

Xx….

Sofia woke up the next morning in a daze. She quickly took in her setting and  
realized she was in her mothers' room, but was alone in bed surrounded by pillows.  
She quickly climbed out of bed and went in search of her Mami. When she wasn't found  
panic flooded her and she began to search around frantically. Then her eyes  
landed on the couch when she saw a foot move and heard sniffles above the television.

Arizona heard the little feet patter approaching cautiously. She wiped her tears with a  
tissue and mustered a small smile. "You're awake early."

Sofia looked horrified at who she'd been left alone with.

Neither moved when Arizona said "I'm not going to hurt you Sofia." Then she  
turned her head to look at the girl from over her feet on the arm of the couch.

Sofia, hesitant, but moved slowly.  
Now by her mommy's feet Sofia eyed her again before the little girl swatted her  
mother's foot so hard. Arizona bolted straight up which made Sof take a step  
back.

"Why did you just hit me?" Arizona saw the contemplative look in her daughter's eyes. She had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh at how cute her daughter was. Even though her foot stung form the slap.

"Well Sofia Robbins-Torres? I'm waiting."

"Pa-pao for- for being mean and giving me a fright!" Her look was serious and so damn adorable.

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter was pure Calliope. "Come here Sof."

The girl took a step forward not sure if she should continue. Until her mom nodded at her and held out a hand.

Sofia inched closer until her onesie pajama brushed the tip of her mommy's fingers which Arizona knew what that meant. She grabbed a handful of her pjs and pulled the little girl forward eliciting a squeal which Arizona missed even though it had only been less than a day. Throwing herself back against the couch and lifting the girl up in the air like if she was flying. Then she finally got that smile she was so desperate to see since she technically was the one that caused it to vanish.

She brought Sofia down and nestled her into her chest. Stroking the deep dirty blonde bed head. Arizona asked "You know I love you right." She received a nod. "I would never do anything to you Sofia. You mean the world to me. And I'd be so so sad if anything ever happened to you. I love you so incredibly much and I protect the things I love."

Sofia propped her head up on her little hands. Like if she was trying to see if her mommy was lying. She nodded again.

"Do you forgive me?" Arizona asked flashing a dimpled smile knowing Sofia loved touching her mom's dimples.

Getting another nod Arizona's smile grew wider. "Now can I have a kiss from my princess and most favoritest girl in the whole universe?"

Sofia shook her head no, but quickly said "No because I owe you a lot of besos."  
She grabbed her mother's face and started giving her big wet kisses.

This is how Callie found them when she walked in the door. She thought when she  
got paged in 911 she'd be back before Sofia woke.

"Hey." She said. "How come I never get showered with kisses like that?"

"You weren't here!" Sofia yelled over her mom's laughter.

"Well I am now." Callie said.

"Sorry too late. Sofia special over"

Callie frowned and started to pout. But that changed when she walked around the couch to kiss  
Sofia's head and her wife pulled her down with them and started blowing  
raspberries on her face.

When Arizona stopped Callie sighed and said "Babe I'm so sorry. BUT you didn't  
let me finish last night."

Arizona forgot about yesterday just for a few minutes and became slightly upset  
again at the recollection. "Okay."

"I never called him McSteamy again after I met you. And the time I did use it was only because Mark was trying to be funny and told Sofia she could call him McSteamy. He thought it'd be funny to have our daughter calling him that by the end of the day to piss you off. "

"Well it worked." Arizona said with a pout.

"I know and I'm sorry. And I'm so incredibly sorry if I have or it seems like I'm ever taking  
Mark's side over yours. I will never do it again. And I won't even mention him to  
you or around you, EVER."

"No Calliope I may have over reacted. I know he's your best friend and I guess  
his arrogant ways piss me off and then knowing he's HAD you really brings out  
the green eyed monster in me."

"Arizona…You don't EVER have to be jealous of anyone let alone freakin' Mark  
Sloan for that matter. I don't ever want to be with anyone but you again. I  
haven't even noticed anyone like that since you walked into that dirty bar bathroom. You're the only one that holds my attention."

"I know I just forget sometimes." Arizona said in a low voice.

"Well I'm going to do a better job of reminding you." Callie says as she dips her  
head to capture her wife's lips. What started off as gentle was now full of  
passion. They had forgotten Sofia was still lying on Arizona's chest, watching the end of a Looney Tunes episode, until they heard her turn and say. "Hot!"

"Calliope." Arizona groaned.

"I know I know. Sloan is not allowed around her anymore." Callie had to bite her  
lip to stop herself from laughing. Sofia was a freaking walking sponge.

"Cal?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she stroked Arizona's hair.

"Can we have blueberry waffles."

"You read my mind. Of course we can." How could she ever say no to Arizona Robbins. Simple She couldn't. Not with those indigo eyes that bore into her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia's squeals could be heard down the hall of the Ortho wing as her mothers swing her in the air. It has been a week since the confrontation and Mark Sloan has steered clear of Arizona Robbins at all costs.

"So baby, are you excited about turning 3?" Arizona asks her daughter, whose birthday is this saturday.

"Yes! Princess Sofia!" She yelled. Her theme is the latest Disney princess which happens to have the save name and be the little girl's current obsession.

Callie chuckled at her daughter's excitement. "Let's use our inside voices Sof. I'm sure most of the patients are still asleep." Unlocking her office door the three shuffled in to the room.

"Okay, sesame bagel with cream cheese for you." Arizona said extending her hand to her wife but drew her hand back as Callie went to grab it.

"Arizona come on I'm hungry." She said with a mirthless laugh.

"Well then you better pay up fast." Arizona said turning her cheek so her wife could kiss it.

"You're such a moron." As soon as Callie went to kiss her wife, Arizona turned her face and those amazingly plump lips met soft pink ones. Instead of retreating Callie deepened the kiss.

"I love you and here is your bagel." Arizona said with that smile that had her dimples on full display.

"Thank you. And I love you more." Callie said with a smirk.

"Sofia do you want some of mommy's bagel? It has hazelnut cream cheese." Arizona asked knowing how much the little girl loved it.

"Oh nooo. They put hazelnut on mine." Callie pouted. "Babe check yours."

"Aw they gave me your boring spread." Arizona huffed.

"And now I'm stuck with _your_ boring bagel. Seriously who gets plain bagels?" Callie laughed when she saw Arizona feign hurt.

"I do!" Arizona replied laughing at Callie's eye roll. She cut off a quarter of her new swapped bagel and handed it to Sofia.

"Ew no I don't like sesame street." Sofia frowned.

This caused her mothers to laugh. Sofia looked at them in confusion and this caused them to laugh more. Sofia was getting irritated that she wasn't in on the joke and began to whine.

"Sofia it's sesame _seed_." Callie corrected.

"Oh" was all the little girl responded with.

The three finished with their breakfast and it was time to get Sofia to daycare.

"Okay Sofia ven y dame un besito." Callie said squatting in front of her daughter with her arms open.

"Lunch?" The girl asked unsurely after giving her mom a kiss.

"Of course. Don't we always have lunch together?" Callie said scooping the girl up and standing to her full height. Sofia nodded, burying her head into her mother's neck. "Okay so I'll see you at 12. I love you." Callie said giving her daughter one last squeeze and kiss.

"Alright I'll see you later. Love you." Arizona said grabbing the toddler and kissing her wife.

"Bye. Love you too." Callie said.

Xx.

Lunch time rolled around, her wife and daughter were nowhere to be found. No heads up or anything when she saw her wife an hour ago. Arizona left the cafeteria and high tailed it to the daycare at 12:10 to find a very upset Sofia.

"Hi baby girl, sorry I'm late." Arizona said, basically covering for her wife.

"Hi..." She said with a frown. Hoping it would be her Mami.

In the past week or so Sofia hasn't seen Callie much. And Arizona knew it had been getting to the girl, but she thought the emergency surgeries and work load would die down. It just seemed to be getting worse. Even though she knew it wasn't Callie's fault she just wished her wife would delegate more and make better attempts to follow through with plans to see their daughter.

"Want to grab lunch and eat it in my office?" She asks looking down at a blue little girl holding tightly onto her hand. She just nods her head not looking up from the ground.

Xx..

Waiting on the line at the cafeteria is always the worst part of her day. Well before it would be any interaction she had with a certain head of plastics, but thankfully he got the hint and hasn't even been spotted. Her week without interaction with him has been pleasant that was until she heard one of her favorite sounds along with that annoying manly guffaw. Her eyes snapped to the entrance of the cafeteria and her thoughts were confirmed when she saw her wife and the horn dog. She couldn't fight the eye roll as her wife made eye contact and started walking over to them with her tail, Mark Sloan.

"Hey cuties." Callie said still laughing at whatever her and that _thing_ were talking about.

Arizona just gave a tight smile.

"What's wrong with Sofia?" Callie asked when she noticed the girl had yet to look up at her, but just clung to her mommy's leg.

"I don't know Calliope why don't you ask her." Arizona said with a coldness.

"Arizona?" Callie said confused.

"What Calliope what?" Arizona was tired of Callie being so damn oblivious.

"What's your problem?" Callie asked getting annoyed.

"Did you forget about Sofia? Huh? You stood her up! And for what to be with HIM?!"

"What-" She got cut off.

"Come on Sofia I promised you we'd eat in MY office."

"Oh no you don't." Callie says grabbing her wife by the arm and Mark Sloan by his scrubs. Leaving the cafeteria, turning the corner and seeing Lexie Grey Callie calls for her "Grey can you take Sofia please." It was more of a directive than a request.

"Sure Dr. Torres. Hey pretty girl." She says tussling the girl's hair.

Callie was now pushing them all into an on-call room.

"Okay first of all none of you better cut me off because you both have the tendency to never let me finish a damn thought! Second I did NOT stand you and Sofia up. I had Bokey shoot you a text because I ran into a complication in surgery. Did you bother checking your phone if _not_ take a look at mine!" Callie said feeling herself get worked up rapidly as she reached into her lab coat pocket for her phone extending her hand with it so the blonde could take it.

Arizona felt her face redden because she forgot she left her phone in her office after dropping Sofia off at daycare.

"Well Arizona?" When Arizona didn't answer Callie continued "That's what I thought." At this Mark began to snicker.

"What the hell are you laughing at McSTDs? Why are you even in here?!" Arizona said, now she was beginning to get aggravated.

"I dragged him in here!" Callie spat.

"Always with the names Blondie! What the hell is your deal with me? Let me guess it's the fact that I slept with your wife isn't it? So what? I. SLEPT. WITH. YOUR. WIFE. Get over it!" Mark snapped back.

"Oh my God Mark seriously! Seriously?! What the fuck?" Callie yelled.

"See this is the type of bullshit I have to deal with day in and day out! If it's not some sexual joke it's how he slept with _YOU_! All I get is constant reminders of that and I am sick of it! I'm sick of him and I'm sick of this!" Arizona was now fuming. Eyes red and she knew if she made any type of contact physical or eye contact she was going to cry. So she kept a murderous glare on Mark.

Callie felt horrible. This was not why she brought them in this room and guilt flooded her.

Callie turned to Arizona. "Arizona what do you mean by this?" She felt the tears starting to form, but blinked them back. Had she pushed her wife to this? When all her wife did was avert her eyes she turned to face Mark. "Mark you need to apologize. NOW."

"I don't want an apology from him. I want nothing from him, especially because he'll just keep doing the same shit over and over again!"

"Good because I wasn't going to. Mark declared firmly. Venom lacing his every word. Why would I apologize to a nothing. You're not even-"

"Whoa! Mark you need to stop right there. " Callie snapped.

"Oh come on Cal-" He tried.

"NO MARK. You listen to me and listen to me good. Arizona is my wife Mark. MY WIFE. She is MY partner, not you. My loyalties lie with her. If she has a problem with you then so DO I. I have let this abuse between the two of you go on for far too long. You NEED to stop. Stop with the sexual insinuations. Stop with the staring at me, staring at my wife. Stop, do not do it!

"But Cal-" He tried again.

"I am not fucking finished!" She barked out. "It makes her uncomfortable therefore I have to respect her wishes and constantly bring this to your attention and I'm tired of it. I will not allow you to continue with this charade because you're Mark fucking Sloan, Man Whore of Seattle Grace. And if you cannot respect ME, MY wife, OUR relationship, or OUR wishes then unfortunately we can no longer be friends. I will only deal with you on a professional basis."

Arizona could not believe her hears. She had been waiting for this moment for years. The feeling of sharing her wife with Mark Sloan, the feeling of coming second to him, the feeling of Callie preferring to hang out with him over her, feeling like she had no privacy because hell, he barged in all the freaking time. He was everywhere. But Callie finally putting an end to his nonsense made all the pent up emotions surge through her and the tears she had been holding back started to fall.

"Why are _you_ crying? My best friend practically broke up with me because of you."

Callie lifted her hands stroking her thumbs underneath Arizona's eyes to wipe the tears away. "Babe, why are you crying?"

"All these years I've waited for you to defend me. Put a boundary up for him. Just for you to say something. Our relationship has always felt like it was put on the backburner or as if it were Arizona, Callie, and Mark. And now he's practically blaming me for the consequences of his actions!" Arizona muttered.

Callie sighed. "It's not _your_ fault. It's my fault. I let the animosity between you two build up instead of nipping it in the butt. And you" she said reverting her attention to Mark "You need to take responsibility for your actions."

"She's never given me a chance! Everything I say bothers her it's too easy." He replies.

"Exactly you know what bothers her so why say those things? Honestly Mark grow up." Callie snaps.

"Fine I'm sorry. I'm sorry that she can't a joke." Mark mocks.

"Oh my God, you still don't get it!" Callie growls.

"Shit fine, I'm _so_ sorry Robbins... Now what time should I be at the house to set up for blondie junior's birthday party?" Both women sense the insincerity of his apology and it's the last straw for Callie to snap.

"You know what Mark DON'T bother showing up. Everything is a joke to you. One thing, I wanted one thing and that was for my wife and best friend to get along and it's not even possible. So you know what you're uninvited to the party. Shit, just delete my number. Enjoy the rest of your day Dr. Sloan." With that Callie turns back to her wife to wipe away the remaining tears that have fallen and kisses each cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the on-call room and to her office.

Xx…

"Arizona. Baby, please stop crying and look at me." Callie says grabbing her wife's face once they are back at the Ortho surgeon's office.

"I didn't want it to be like this Callie. I know he is your best friend. It just hurts sometimes. I hate to share you as it is, but with Mark I feel like I'm always competing for first and always coming up short. I didn't want to feel like that and I tried to understand and I tried to be okay with all the time you two spend together but it's hard given you guys history."

"And Arizona I'm so sorry I made you feel like anything other than number one in my life. You are the most important person to me. I know it's no consultation, but whenever I'm with him all I do is talk about you. And hey" she says stroking her wife's face with her thumbs. "Whenever I see you smile or laugh with anyone besides me I instantly get jealous because I want to be the only one that can bring out those incredibly attractive dimples or give that adorable laugh."

"I love you so much Calliope. Only you get my most genuine smiles and laughter. I just give everyone else the cheap stuff out of politeness."

"I love you more Arizona." Callie says pulling her wife in for a hard passionate kiss. "Are you okay? Are we okay?" She asks nervously, pulling back slightly to look into those deep blue eyes.

"Yes I am and we are more than okay. Do you have any other surgeries scheduled for the day?"

"No just paper work. You?" Callie responds.

"Just a consult at 1:30, but I'll have Karev take it."

"Wanna go get our girl and go home?" Callie asks with a huge smile.

"Speaking of her…" Arizona sighs.

"Yeah why didn't she even acknowledge me in the cafeteria." Callie says, brows scrunching together.

"Callie she feels, not neglected, I don't know what the best word is. She just feels like she hasn't spent much time with you lately. And I agree. The past couple weeks you've missed dinners, bath time, promised to see her at lunch get caught up. I know it's not your fault, but couldn't you delegate more? Make yourself more available to her. Shit to us. We especially miss you at bed time..." Arizona says blushing slightly.

"I had no idea she- you both felt that way." Callie frowned, feeling a tug at her heart.

"Yeah well she is a Robbins and we Robbins girls don't like to talk much about feelings." At this they both chuckle. "I'm going to go find Alex. You go get Sofia and I'll meet you back in my office so we can leave together." Arizona said.

"Okay. Arizona?" Callie says.

"Yes Callie?"

"I love you and I really am sorry." Callie says giving her a small smile.

"I love you and I'm sorry too." Arizona says giving her a reassuring smile.

Xx….

"Sofia your mom is here." Val says to the dirty blonde.

Sofia jumps up from her spot next to her friend Zola where they were playing with Legos.

"My mommy?" Sofia asks thinking it's the older blonde. And wondering why she'd be there if she just got back to the daycare.

"Hi baby girl." Callie says when her daughter comes into view.

"Mami!" Sofia says running over, as if earlier's mishap was forgotten. "It's early."

"I know but I missed you. And wanted to bust you out of here and take you home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! I missed you too. You dished me and mommy." She says with a frown.

"Ditched baby. And no I didn't and would never. That was a miscommunication."

"A cation?" Sofia attempts the new word.

"It was a mistake." Callie says.

"But you weren't home for din din or to tuck me in." Sofia pouts.

"And I promise to be home more. You know I love you more than anything and I don't mean to miss time with you or make you sad." Callie says kissing her daughter's pout. "My patients need me to fix them, but I promise to make bed time."

"Mmkay." Sofia says.

"Now let's go meet mommy in her office so we can go home." Callie says.

"Yay!" Sofia exclaims.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" her mother asks.

"You." Sofia says with a huge toothy smile.

"Me?!" She squeals teasingly. "Should I have mommy put a bow on me?" She gets a nod. "Okay but since you already have me what else?"

"I want Barbie vertible."

"You want a Barbie convertible? You're too young to drive!" She says tickling her daughter eliciting giggles.

Xx…..

After a long stressful week it was finally the morning of Sofia's birthday and her mothers were finishing up for her party that afternoon. Mark hadn't come in contact with either woman, hadn't even bothered texting or calling Callie. She was astonishingly okay with that. She meant everything she had said to her blonde.

"Did you get the Pink Princess Car from Toys"R"Us that Sof practically cried a week over when we told her there were no more?" Callie asked her wife.

"Yes. That old timer's car is in the garage." They both snickered at the unintended pun.

"Hey! She has impeccable taste like her mami. We appreciate the classics." Callie countered making her way over to her wife.

"Right…We're saving it for last though right? I mean maybe even for after her guests leave because I'm sure once she sees it her attention will solely be on that car." Arizona replies handing her wife the opposite corner to help hang the 'Happy Birthday Sofia' banner.

"Yes definitely. And this should be the last of the preparations. I could already use a nap." Callie says when she hears tiny feet pattering down the stairs.

When they look to the bottom of the staircase their eyes are met with the cutest sight. Their now three year old little dirty blonde with a mild case of bedhead and sleep hazed eyes.

"Mommy?" Sofia says still half asleep and rubbing her right eye with a cute little chubby tanned fist.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Arizona says scooping the girl up into a tight hug and placing soft kisses on cheeks trying to tame disheveled hair.

"Feliz cumpleanos mi amor." Callie says taking Sofia from her wife.

"Gracias mommies." The birthday girl says getting comfortable in her mami's arms.

"You're up early baby. It's only 7:45." Arizona said. Knowing her daughter loved her sleep like her wife and could sleep until 9.

"I needed snuggles." The girl said with a pout followed by a yawn.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Callie asked knowing that's usually the reason Sofia would _need_ to cuddle with her moms.

"Mhmm." Sofia nodded.

"Well since you said you could use a nap and our baby looks like she could use more time to wake up fully, Sofia do you want to snuggle in our bed with Mami while I make banana pancakes?" Arizona asked instantly getting a nod.

Xx…

"Meredith Zola's dress is absolutely adorable!" Callie says getting to sit for the first time during the party.

"Thanks it was a gift from Lexie and Mark, she told me he picked it out. Where is he by the way?" Meredith asks.

"He- We're not on speaking terms at the moment and I don't think we'll ever be." Callie utters.

"Oh well I'm sure it's a good thing the guy has a thing for inappropriate interactions. Honestly I was glad when he and Derek took a break. It taught him boundaries and less encounters with Mark the better." Meredith declares.

"Hey babe I think it's time to cut the cake." Arizona interrupts, carrying a sleepy Sofia. "That bouncy house did it."

"I'll grab the cake." Callie says getting up.

"We're going to sing happy birthday now." Arizona announces which gets parents standing up and kids running over to the huge table adorned in Sofia the First party decorations. Arizona plops the toddler in her special chair and everyone laughs at the birthday girl dozing off. "Baby, it's time to sing to you, I know you're tired but ooh look at Mami bringing your special cake." Arizona whispers into the girl's ear and she becomes a bit more alert smiling when she sees her Mami with a castle shaped cake.

"Mommy my cake's awesome?" Sofia asks for her mother's approval.

"It sure is." Arizona says kissing her head.

"On the count of three." Callie says.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sofia. Happy birthday to you." Was sung by all the kids and adults.

"Presents now?" Sofia asked impatiently, now fully awake.

She only made it through half her gifts before she became sleepy once again.

It was now 7:30 and all their guests were gone. Lexie, Teddy, and Alex stayed to help clean up and had just left.

Enjoying their swing on the front porch Callie sat with her arm securely wrapped around her wife who had _their world_ nestled on her chest.

"Did my mini me have a great birthday?" Callie asked.

"Best birthday ever." Sofia said between yawns.

"Well do you think you can stay awake for a little while longer so you can see the gift me and mommy got you?" At this the little girl perked up.

"Show us the way Calliope." Arizona said standing with the little girl on her hip.

Callie walked around to the driver's side of their Acura ZDX and hit the remote control for the garage as Arizona put Sofia down.

When the door was fully opened Sofia's jaw dropped and she began clapping her hands and jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement. She finally ran to her car and climbed in. She was currently sporting her biggest heart melting smile that causes her one small dimple on left side of her mouth to show. Callie already had her phone out capturing her little girl's reaction.

"Look mami I'm like you!" Sofia squealed pointing to herself then motioning to her mom's T-bird in the garage.

"You are baby." Callie said shooting her wife a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Arizona rolled her eyes playfully as she walked over to wrap her arms around Callie's waist.

"Do you wanna take it out for a spin Sof?" Arizona asked.

"Yes!" Sofia shrieked.

Callie made her way back to the swing and watched her wife teach their baby girl how to maneuver her new present. In this moment, she has never felt so happy and at peace. Like everything is perfect in her life. She has her dream job doing what she _loves_. She's married to the most gorgeous, supportive, perky, and intelligent woman. Her daughter is beautiful, energetic, caring, and witty. Her family and friends are amazing.

Smiling at her two loves Callie's thoughts are cut off as she sees a familiar car parked across the street pulling out of its spot and driving away.


End file.
